Prom Queen
by delenaTVD
Summary: Prom. The best dress. The best shoes. The best date. The best night of our lives. Gabriella is sick of it all. Prom fever has infected East High. She seems to be the only one immune to it all. TxG story.
1. AntiProm

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing;) I'm Rachel author of this story here, Only on Disney Channel!**

**AN: Hi! So this is my first ever story and hope you guys like it. Prom just finished in my school, well I've never been in a prom so this is my intuition of what prom might be like and my imagination just work from there.**

First Chapter:_ Anti-Prom_

_To the Editor:_

_For exactly two year that I've been a great student at East High and been a loyal reader of __**Wildcat Chat**__ your so called newspaper. The reason for this letter is that I was disgusted by your most recent article and the way that every single article in it was about the upcoming awaited prom. As if that's the only important thing in the world. This is a school full of obsessed kids who just want to be a carbon copies of everyone else. So you have a school full of students who spend their night tossing around not sleeping 'cause they are worried that they're not going to be asked, or they're worrying who to ask so that they seems cool. _

_By making the prom the whole High School experience, you're hurting some students feelings who might want to go but haven't asked, making them feel even more UNPOPULAR. Prom is just another stupid way to divide the whole students into "popular" and "nonpopular". If your wondering if I were to asked, I still wouldn't go._

_Sincerely,_

_Gabriella Elizia Nievanne Montez_

I could still remember the day I wrote that letter to the newspaper. I felt a relief after that. Everybody at East High is so busy buzzing about the upcoming prom. Two months more until the 'Highlights' of the high school year. I just don't get what's the big deal. I mean its just like an opposite sex having a nice long dinner date. And the girls who have a boyfriend still waiting for their man to ask them out, isn't it obvious that their boyfriend would actually ask them, they're not like going to ask other girls or do they?

When I arrived at school, there I was thinking I was being a hero to my fellow _nonpopular/nonpromgoing _classmates by being the official "We're Not Going To Take It" poster girl, all I got were dirty looks and a schoolwide silent treatment. The teachers also give the 'class' some lectures about prom. It's just their way to knock my some sense to why I wrote that comment. Everybody is affected of this prom disease, am I the only one that immune?

"Why'd this have to be the letter they finally printed?" I moaned to my three BFF's, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan, as we sat under the Jacaranda tree that day eating our lunches. The smell of cigarettes wafted over from a group of girls dressed in red and black who were taking turns reading their journal entries aloud. "Why couldn't they just printed the one about how the cafeteria should be demolished so no one would suffer 'cause of the gross lunch?" I complained

"You don't think that you'll have to transfer school right?" asked Ryan. I ignored him. He could be such a drama queen sometimes like his sister. Bet your wondering why 'drama queen', well he is my gay friend. "I knew what I wrote would totally piss the students body" I said as I took a bite of my ham and cheese sandwich. "But I honestly thought that everyone else would be thrilled that someone was finally taking a stand about how the prom is just one more attempt to be fancy, to be in and be all mushy."

"El, we know you spoke the truth, but unfortunately it's one of those dirty little truths that people don't want to think about." Sharpay said before she stood up and stretched. She looked super pretty. Long blonde straight hair, curvy body of a real women and slender long legs. What a perfect body figure.

I've known the twin for six years now. Since sixth grade. Me and Sharpay met in the library. She didn't actually working silently at the library, as you supposed to. I come up to her and said "Would you please quite down, I'm trying to work on my essay?" I said nicely. She told me to get lost and get a life and she pushed me. I got up and push her too. "Fiesty, I like it. I think we would get along." she told me dramatically. I have more stories of our friendship but let get back to the convo...

"I'm sure it will all blow over by Monday." Taylor said comfortingly. They're right, I wouldn't get this problem get to me. I mean its just prom right? "Hey, no matter what happens, if you do ended up having to leave school 'cause the teasing gets so bad, you'll have us." Taylor said trying to make a joke. I just chuckled. I met Taylor on our first day of school at East High. We're in the same home room and we just clicked and became BFF's.

We all got up from the shade that hidden under the tree. On that tree, where we build our friendship and we even crave our names on the tree. Next year would be the last year for all of us together. We haven't decided where school to go but we all promise that we would stick together. Friends.

**AN: well? What do you think? I think this one is better than the other one...well hope u like it. But also review would be gladly appreciated...thnx**

**-CC/ Rachel/ old pen name: pinayme2**


	2. Which One?

**Disclaimer: I totally own nothing;)**

**AN: hello! Just wanna say thank you to all who read the first chapter. But reviews would totally be appreciated and give me some thoughts and some suggestions...I don't know just tell me something don't care if its bad comment or what..:) Well this story is Rated T just to be safe and this is a teenager talking so might say some inappropriate words...be patient please probably this last and next chapter is boring its only the beginning so just warming things up..**

**Thanks to all that subscribe and took time bothering reading my first eveer story well you know who you are...on to the story.**

Chapter 2: _Which One?_

B.T.L. (Before the letter). I always thought that every part of our major life happened in dramatic settings. It really did. Not only did Memorial Day mean people all over the world could begin to wear black or white again, but it also means that prom mania got bigger deal. All you had to do is pick up a _Seventeen_ or _Teen Vogue_ to see that it had overtaken the entire country, but in Albuquerque, it was really bad. Especially at East High and West High.

I have twins a.k.a.. the Clones, a.k.a. _Ashley_ and _Britney_, a.k.a. my stepsister, who had the prom disease, which I called _prom-matitis. _My parents was divorce last year. My mom remarried another man, which was the Clones father. He's okay but I still preferred my dad by my side. They divorced 'cause of some silly jealousy. Well they still haven't resolve their problem...yet. That's what I'm here for. But my dad live close to us, like two blocks away and he doesn't have a family. My two sister, ahem, step-sister is sorta, kinda, a little bit...well they're not nice at all. They' re obnoxious and... well, blonde. Do I have to say more? **(AN: no offense love blondes they are pretty and sexy)**

I heard that prom is being held in City Hall of Albuquerque. Both different school is going to be there: East and West High. The theme of the gala night is either Fairytale Land or City Nights Out. My mom design me a gown for the upcoming prom. Well didn't I tell, mom is a great fashion designer. Cool huh? My two annoying step-sister insisted to get a dress, in a branded known fashion designer such as _Ralph Lauren _and _Marcesa_ or should I say gown, 'cause its so long its like they getting married.

Like a normal teenager, I have myspace, who doesn't?, facebook, IM, twitter or whatever the new things I was in my myspace profile, an IM came through from my friend _BklynHottie. _As you might guess from his screen name, he lives in Brooklyn. We became e-buddies after he wrote me a fan letter last year saying how much he enjoyed my blogs.

**BklynHottie:** whatcha doin?

_AntiPopularityGirl:_ just finished another letter to the paper.

**BklynHottie:** wats it bt?

_AntiPopularityGirl:_ how the prom causes mushy damage to the mind of unpopular kids.

**BklynHottie:** Ouch!:)

_AntiPopularityGirl:_ yup. So did u ask anyone 2 ur prom yet?

**BklynHottie: **nahh...most of the girls at my school are idiots.

_AntiPopularityGirl: _what a coincidence. Most of the girls at MY school r idiots too.

**BklynHottie:** cool! Well gotta get back to my English paper. talk 2 u 2morrow?nite ;)

_AntiPopularityGirl:_ yeah. nyty!

Even though, we never actually met I'm officially attached to him. He's like my bestfriend that I never had by my side. Over the past years, we texted each other, listened to the same song, ask his opinion in everything, it's sort of like we're boyfriend/girlfriend, but without the boyfriend/girlfriend part. Get it?

After BklynHottie and I e-mailed a few times, I told him since he knew what I looked like it was only fair if he send me one of his 'hottie' picture. But he refused, saying that he didn't want my opinion of him to change because of his physical appearance. Ryan convinced me that probably he is ugly like hunchback and doesn't want my pity to him or something like that. BklynHottie already knew what I looked like from when I still had my blogs and had posted some photos of me.

I never really dated anyone. Also never had my first kissed. Well if you considered a two second smack lightly on the lips then. Well, I'm practically junior now and it's embarrassing to know that I'm so naive, well not really. I'd been in the few blind dates before, but it's a setup from Shar, Taylor and Ryan. This one I had dinner with, is a senior when I was in sophomore year, was gross. He is cute guy and everything but when he laugh, oh goshness!, he laughed like a pig and his saliva was spurting out all over our dinner food. After that, I swear that I would never date until the right ones come, hello its 2009 now, when would he come? and never trusted Ryan in boys again. Well its practically his type of guy and he was the one who chose him. Except for maybe Troy Daniel Renz Bolton.

But that's never going to happen, seeing that he's the most popular guy in school.

I know it's weird that I, Ms. Anti-Prom/Popularity Girl, would have a crush on someone like that, especially since I've never spoken to him, but I have a feeling that he's nice and cool

When I got to bed that night, I have a trouble falling asleep and find my mind being torn thinking about BklynHottie and Troy Bolton.

Both different kind of person, both living across from each other, and both mystery to me. Could it be one of them be the Mr. Right I've been looking for? that took to long to arrive?

**AN: so what do u think good? Bad? Boring? Well hope its not that boring...I'm practicing my writing skill right now for this story...I want this story to work well... ;) Review?**


	3. Not three, but four

Prom Queen

**Summary: **Prom. The best dress. The best shoes. The best date. The best night of our lives. Gabriella is sick of it all. Prom fever has infected East High. She seems to be the only one immune to it all. TxG story.

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing ;) It all belongs in Disney Channel

**AN: well I received lots of subscriber and that's makes me smile and made my day... cheesy! Hah...but then just a few review actually there is only one but oh well I understand sometimes I'm not in the mood to write review too...** **;) but im hoping for the next chapters and future chapters to have like reviews even though just one** **or two...well finals is coming up so its stressing weeks**

**I know each chapter was short but I'm trying as much as possible to make it longer but its just doesn't seems right...well I don't know if this story is doing good or what but for now this story is TxG fluff and more characters I don't think I'm ready for heavy drama or something...on to the story ;) My bad if I weren't keeping track of the dates/day of the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3:_ Not three but four_

The next day, I grabbed a handful, but enough maxi pads to put inside my purse. Today is the start of my monthly gift. I don't want to call it a gift 'cause its annoying me and I have this mood swings. Lucky boys, they don't have it. The good news was that my cramps was so bad that I couldn't focus on anything else, like all those dirty looks.

As I was on my way to the bathroom the third bad thing showed up. The first two being the letter and my period. Because as I made my way down the deserted hallway during passing period, who was walking toward me but Troy Bolton, my semisecret crush. Remember _BklynHottie_? Yups!

I had often fantasized about something like this happening: the two of us finding ourselves alone in a room, away from the crowds of gorgeous girls that seemed to follow him everywhere, so he could see me up close and realize he was face-to-face with his soulmate. But it wasn't supposed to happen this way after I had just crowned "Loser of the Year" and had period pimples.

"Just great" I mumbled as I trudged down the hall, making sure to keep my eyes on my feet rather risk turning red if I looked up and find his tanned skin from summer sun and sandy hair flopped oh-so-perfectly in his ocean blue eyes.

The thing about staring at you own shoes while you're walking is that your unable to see where you're going, which means if, say, there's a banana peel on the floor, you ending up tripping and sliding over. And if you're purse isn't closed or zipped like, say, mine never is, it'll probably go sailing across the hall and everything would fall out. Including maxi pads you may have stashed in there.

Bad things didn't happen in threes. They happened in fours.

"Are you, uh, okay?" a voice asked as I tried to pick myself up off the floor. Along with the books and maxi pads that had gone sailing across the hall.

That's only meant one thing. Where the only two people in the hall. Troy Bolton.

I prayed that somehow, in the few moments between the banana and my fall accident, Troy Bolton had left the hallway and that husky sexy voice didn't belonged to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, scrambling to pick up the maxi pads, sitting there, right next to his Nike shoes. He is squatting in front of me helping me, actually trying to pick up the books, but I wouldn't let him. I kept grabbing it out of his hands.

As I looked up, there he was staring back into my eyes while still kneeling down. It's like a romantic cheesy scene that could only seen in soap operas, novellas, and movies. We started from the floor, slowly lifting our body simultaneously, while still staring into each others eyes. When were both in our feet, I felt like we're having an air shortage. My hands started to get damp and a sweat glistening on my forehead.

'_Now is my chance to say something, anything, to make an impression on him, 'cause god knows I'd never had the chance again.' _I took a deep breath and collected all my courage.

"Bye." I said as I limped away.

The rest of the day was a piece of cake. There was no way I could be any more humiliated than having just embarrassed myself in front of the guy that I secretly hoped to marry. Sigh.

Since my accident encountered with Troy Bolton, we had an awkward moments. We would accidentally caught each other staring to one another. Like when I walk to the door of my second period, English, and at the same time he was also walking out. Well I guess he have English at first period. Anyways, we both stopped at the door and simultaneously look up. Awkward. Well I gave him some room by going to right side, him also, left, right, and left. My shoulder jolted up when I felt his hands touched my slender shoulder. I felt like my breath froze for a second.

He put both his hands to my shoulder. And slowly move me aside to give himself some room. "Excuse me." his husky voice said. And like what I've done to him this morning, he left me hanging.

_

* * *

_

BklynHottie

wasn't around because it was Friday night and he had a life, so I got into the bed with the one photo album I had from when I was a kid. Looking at pictures of my life B.P.D. (Before Parents Divorce) always made me feel better, reminding me that there had once been in a time when I had felt...normal.

I didn't say anything about the divorce. But inside, the divorce affected my life 'till now even though it was two years ago. I acted like it was just okay. I always felt happy when my mom and dad gathered for my birthday. 'Cause that's the only occasion we reunited as a family. I don't have a guts to stand up and screamed at them for being a hard headed. But I'll always be thankful to have them. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Before I closed my eyes and drifted to a deep slumber, I heard my phone buzz, means I have an IM.

**BklynHottie:** can't really talk b/c out w/ friends but jst wanted to check in nd see how ur doing...and say I think ur letter was awesome. Later. Gud nyt! ;)

_AntiPopularityGirl:_ thnx for stopping by nd checking in...well have fun w/o me...LOL nyty! :)

Okay, so it wasn't a huge sign. It was more like a medium sign, and it came from three thousand miles away, but it was enough of one for me. At least he cares.

**AN: well am I exaggerating with details? I know its short but hope next chapter would be longer. Sorry if there are not much conversation between Troyella. Soon. Finals is coming up and I'll be busy with studying but im not putting it in Hiatus just the chapter would be delayed. ;) is it good enough for your thoughts/review?**


End file.
